Dr. Fox (Quotes)
Season 1 Spoooooky Game * "Are you sure you wanna have another game night tonight?" * "Snake skull with legs!" * "I suspect that spooky guy’s up to something. But what?" * "I’m corn!" Sparkle Matter Matters * "Nobody's turning into a robot." * "Now, let’s see. Through the power of math, I have deduced that Richard is really…boring." * "Oh no! All the sparkle matter is clumping together! The only reason this would happen is if something sticky got into the serum!" * "Oh my goodness! Look at all these sparkle matter samples! This is the best experiment I’ve ever done! Thanks, Unikitty!" No Day Like Snow Day * "Remarkable! Your love particles and heart waves must have fused into a conscious field and brought him to life!" * "Oh! I’ve got just the thing! I recently discovered the perfect hot cocoa recipe. Two hundred percent milk chocolate, a Fibonacci spiral of whipped cream, and anti-gravity marshmallows that never sink!" * "Oh, silly! Love is no match for the sun!" * "It’s cold enough here that your snow will never melt. Nothing but deep frost and sub-zero temperatures. Forever." Action Forest * "And so brave!" * "Yeah! That was amazing! So much drama and bromance!" * "I’ve got a few moves up my sleeve!" * "I’ll hack into his defenses!" "Hacking in! I’ll disrupt all the systems!" * "Did we learn all the cool action-hero stuff and forget to learn how to fight?!" Kaiju Kitty * "Oh, yeah! This is absolutely fantastic! I’ve been specifically preparing for just this situation!" -Dr. Fox, Kaiju Kitty * "I’ll operate the left arm! Woot-woot!" * "Come on, everyone! Get in sync!" * "Not to worry! I’m well-armed!" * "Aww, it was just lonely!" * "This was just a test run! There’s so many features I want to add! Like a force field, prism rockets, or a cape!" * "Emergency situation at three o’clock!" * "I haven’t had to move in so long! I don’t even know where the robot ends and I begin!" * "Who’s going to stop this rampaging robot?" * "I’m sorry, Unikitty! Shining MechaKitty Turbo V is just too strong! If only there was something to make her explode." "My octane beauty!" * "A doctor like me! Who can then refer you to a different, more suitable doctor, as I am not licensed to practice medicine." Fire & Nice * "My Emotial Visualizer should be able to tune into any unwanted emotions and contain them indefinitely!" * "Incredible! Every ounce of your rage is now trapped inside there!" * "Fascinating. It seem the emotions are not quite completely severed. I’ll have to stay here and monitor this." * "Mutating nuclei! What a rage spike!" * "Rage levels critical!" * "But you weren’t expressing how you really felt! By not releasing your frustration, your rage kept magnifying! Then kaboom! Your rage exacted revenge on everyone who made you mad!" * "I never said I could do that. You’re stuck like this." Rock Friend * "Uh, little busy right now, Puppycorn. Can you come back later?" * "Oh, yeah. I woke up without mine. Good thing I had some spares lying around!" * "Puppycorn! Did you steal our parts to make a monster?" * "He’s a scientific nightmare!" * "Wait, what about all our body parts?" Kitchen Chaos * "I’ll deal with this later." * "Gimme room! I’m a doctor! Sort of…" * "What’s the matter, Rick? Did you bump your buns?" * "She’s right! I’m prescribing plenty of bedrest! And this super-safe, untested healing ointment!" * "If the fridge needs cleansing, I could always sterilize it!" * "Oh, wow! It’s bigger in here than I thought!" * "Whoa! Mold counts are through the roof! I guess I should start cleaning sector by sector…" * "Oh my gosh! Hold on, I’ll save you!" * "Get away from me you FISH!" * "It’s time to get toasty!" * "The fridge has been cleansed!" Crushing Defeat * "Hawkodile! Try this!" * "We make a pretty good team, don’t we?" * "Who wants more waffles?" * "Until you tell your crush how you feel, I believe your symptoms will only get worse!" * "If you want, you can join me in the lab for some one-on-one experiments." * "So I said, “not my Bunsen burner, bingleberry”!" * "You appear to be shrinking at an unusually fast rate! We could try a heart transplant!" * "I didn’t realize anyone else was up here!" * "Huh…Oh, I know! How about you practice on me?" * "Oh, that’s nice." Wishing Well * "Huh? Wait! I remember you…" * "A lucky penny is perfect for a wish this big! It never hurts to up your chances!" * "Oh, my goodness! My childhood dream finally came true!" * "I wanted to go to space, but not on the outside of the rocket! I can’t breathe in space!" * "Phew! Thanks for saving me from the cold, dark vacuum of space!" * "I didn’t think they bent that way!" Hide N' Seek * "Aren’t you going to stretch, Richard?" * "I’m unseekable in my Foxhole Cloaking Module!" * "Come on, you know this! It’s so easy!" * "Aww! But no! That’s not it!" * "Math, my eternal weakness!" * "Ooh! Now they have brownies, too!" * "Oh, my, I’m afraid this year’s game is getting out of hand." * "After all, it is just a game." * "I’ll miss the way he always floated there!" Little Prince Puppycorn * "This isn’t good! Riot levels are off the charts!" * "Excellent strategy using that dance protocol. Riot levels are at an all-time low!" * "No, Unikitty’s a princess! You’re her brother, so you are…" * "Oh, man. I didn’t get any sleep last night. All those fireworks!" * "Puppycorn! Your roller coaster highway…is fun but you forgot…to build an exit! Oh, I’m gonna be sick!" * "But the kingdom’s out of control! And when the citizens realize how bad things are, happiness levels will plummet!" * "Unikitty, the citizens are highly unstable! If Puppycorn steps down, riot levels will explode!" * "I like it! And you look so pretty, Hawkodile!" Category:Quotes